


This Is War

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Cosette both run for Head Boy and Head Girl. It is a fierce competition that finishes with the ultimate showdown. Who will come out on top? Both probably, as they are running in two separate categories, but, you know they still want to beat each other!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is War

**Author's Note:**

> I have referenced a lot! So as usual I don't own any of the characters, or the many things I referenced. The comic sans came from a tumblr post!! Also Marius just really loves puppies....

"I have to win this! I need to have the power to make a difference in this institute! Think of all the good I could do, if I was Head Boy!" Enjolras thrusted his fist high in the air, as Combeferre and Courfeyrac exchanged looks of confusion.

"I think the Head Boy just decides where prom is going to be this year..." Combeferre told Enjolras who irritably waved his hand.

"Well I'll do that as well... But also I will shape this institute into something we can be proud of!" Enjolras exclaimed proudly. "I can feel the righteousness surging!"

"Did he just quote Captain America intentionally?" Courfeyrac whispered to Combeferre.

"I don't even think it was intentional, he just talks like that." Combeferre whispered back, making Courfeyrac laugh.

"Marius Pontmercy! Just the man I was looking for!" Enjolras cried to Marius who turned around slowly, a nervous smile on his face.

"How I can help Enjolras?" He asked.

"I need your help with my campaign, can I trust you to be on my side?" Enjolras smiled at Marius, who turned pink.

"Well... Enjolras... I would really love to help you, but you see I am already helping someone else..." Marius shrugged apologetically.

"What?" Enjolras barked quickly.

"What?" Combeferre frowned.

"What?" Courfeyrac smirked.

"What?" Marius repeated confused.

"Who are you helping?! You have no friends!" Enjolras shouted in the hallway, making everyone else turn and laugh.

"Enjolras!" Courfeyrac warned, though he was laughing.

"Marius!" A feminine voice called from down the corridor. Marius' face softened and her turned to embrace his girlfriend.

"Cosette!" He called softly, enveloping the small blonde into his arms. Enjolras knew what was up, straight away.

"You!" He spat at Cosette, who grinned.

"Yes, darling brother of mine?" She replied sweetly.

"You stole my Marius!" Enjolras shouted, once again attracting everyone else's attention.

"I didn't steal Marius, he is my boyfriend!" Cosette shrugged.

"He was my friend first!" Enjolras argued.

"Was I?" Marius frowned, making Cosette laugh.

"Yes you were!" Enjolras snapped.

"I'm sorry Enjolras, Cosette asked me first. Of course I can help you with your campaign, but I will be spending most of my time helping Cosette." Marius explained his actions with an apologetic smile.

"Fine! I don't need you anyway! You would probably Pontmercy all over everything!" Enjolras muttered.

"Why is my name now a noun, vowel and adjective?" Marius asked the group who all laughed, apart from Enjolras who was shooting Marius and Cosette death glares.

"Also... Jehan, Eponine, Bahorel, Joly and Bossuet said that they would help me..." Cosette smiled sheepishly at her older brother, whose face turned red in rage.

"I'm sorry for a moment there it sounded as if you stole my whole campaign team!?" Enjolras barely contained his high level of sass in his tone.

"You still have Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly and Grantaire!" Cosette pointed out.

"Also Enjolras you do realise there is a Head Boy and Head Girl?" Combeferre added.

"I realise that, but I did want all my friends to help me!" 

"You'll be fine!" Marius grinned. Giving a seething Enjolras a pat on the shoulder.

"You are going down Cosette!" Enjolras whispered to his twin sister.

"If I'm going down, I'm bringing you with me." Cosette hissed.

"Again, I am going to point out that there is a Head Boy and a Head Girl!" Combeferre sighed. Enjolras and Cosette ignored Combeferre again continued to stare venomously at each other. Finally Cosette turned to Marius and smiled.

"Come Marius, we have posters to make." She pulled him away and Marius turned and mouthed sorry one last time to Enjolras.

"I can't believe her." Enjolras shook his head in disbelief. "We have to make sure our posters are better than hers."

"Well Jehan's helping her... So her posters are going to be great..." Combeferre muttered.

"I'll do the posters!" Courfeyrac grinned.

"Grantaire could do the posters." Combeferre told Enjolras.

"You two can do the posters together." Enjolras told Courfeyrac, who cheered. "Make sure Grantaire pulls his weight, otherwise he is off my campaign team." Enjolras instructed Courfeyrac as they parted. Enjolras had history, Courfeyrac had drama.

"You can count on us, chief!" Courfeyrac shouted over everyone's head as the corridor became crowded." We won't let you down!" Was the last thing Enjolras heard as Courfeyrac disappeared. They better not let me down... Enjolras thought to himself.

The next day Enjolras came into to school early, after receiving an excitable text from Courfeyrac claiming he and Grantaire had made the 'most awesomest posters since, ever!' After replying to Courfeyrac explaining for the 50th time, awesomest was not a real word, Enjolras caved in and had driven to school early to see his posters.

"Those bastards." Was the words the fell from his mouth when he spotted his 'posters'. He saw one straight away and ran over to rip it off the wall. 

The poster was a crayon picture of Enjolras, wearing his favourite red jacket. The drawing was definitely a masterpiece by Courfeyrac, Enjolras could tell because Courfeyrac was as good at art as Napoleon was at fighting the Duke of Wellington - not very good then! Ha! Enjolras knew he had to write that down and say that to Marius! He would be so mad! Anyway, the posters were not what Enjolras wanted. Especially when he noticed the most disgusting factor of all.

"IS THAT COMIC SANS!?!?!" Enjolras shouted loudly. Screwing up the poster he was holding.

Courfeyrac and Grantaire heard the scream and grinned at each other. They followed the source of the noise and found a red faced Enjolras. 

"What did you do!?!??!" He screeched, as the two laughed.

"You didn't think we were serious with that poster did you Enjolras?" Courfeyrac laughed as Enjolras' expression changed from anger to confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"These are your actual posters!" Grantaire held up a beautiful, Warhol inspired poster. Enjolras' face was shown in block colours, red and black and his name as well as Head Boy were all featured in a lovely font, that was not comic sans!

"Wow those are amazing! How did you do this?" Enjolras asked the two who were grinning proudly, well Courfeyrac was, Grantaire was smiling shyly.

"It was all Grantaire! Aren't they amazing?" Courfeyrac gave Grantaire a proud pat on the back.

"Grantaire, they are incredible, thank you!" Enjolras told Grantaire sincerely.

"Anything for you, Enjolras." Grantaire smiled.

"Just wait until Cosette see's these! Oh she is going to be so jealous!" Enjolras beamed at Courfeyrac and Grantaire, who exchanged worried looks.

"Actually Cosette is here, Marius and her are putting her posters up." Courfeyrac explained to Enjolras who nodded, then smiled.

"Let's go check out the competition then!" Enjolras followed Courfeyrac and Grantaire as they headed towards the canteen.

They entered, and well Cosette was everywhere. Her face was plastered over every wall and surface, and right in the middle of the canteen, there she was laughing as she stuck posters all over Marius. 

"Where are all my posters!" Enjolras hissed to Courfeyrac and Grantaire.

"There are somewhere in here..." Courfeyrac whispered back.

"Enjolras!" Cosette waved at her brother, who smiled back.

"Hello Cosette, I love what you have done to the place!" He called sarcastically.

"Thank you! Personally, I don't know if there is enough!" Cosette smirked.

"Do you have your speech for tomorrow planned?" Enjolras asked.

"Of course! Do you have your skit planned?" Cosette replied.

"My what?"  


"Skit. Every candidate has to have a skit after their speech, like a performance." Cosette frowned.

"Oh yeah... Well I have one of those, so that's great!" Enjolras shrugged.

"Oh yeah? What are doing?" Cosette asked.

"I can't tell you that it's highly confidential..." Enjolras replied coolly.

"Oh I see..." Cosette nodded, she took hold of Marius' hand. "Well we better go put some more posters up in the main corridor darling."

"Of course my love." Marius smiled down at his girlfriend. The two left the canteen, arms swinging as they went.

"Right who knew I had to have a skit?!" Enjolras turned to Courfeyrac and Grantaire, who shrugged.

"I had no idea!" Courfeyrac exclaimed.

"What am I going to do?" Enjolras asked aloud.

"I am sure you will think of something!" Grantaire reassured Enjolras who frowned.

"Well... I'll have to think of it quick..." Enjolras nodded.

He really did try to think, but he just couldn't think of anything! He thought about it all day, he thought about it every time he saw anyone's campaign posters, he thought about it during dodgeball, so much so he forgot to dodge the ball, he thought about in the nurse's office as he held an ice pack to his head, he thought about it at lunch, he thought about it a lot!

"Enjolras, you haven't eat your ice cream, are you alright son?" Valjean asked Enjolras worriedly at the dinner table.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking..." He shrugged.

"What are you thinking about?" Cosette asked inquisitively.

"Things that don't concern you." Enjolras muttered.

"Enjolras!" Valjean cried. "Apologise to your sister.

"Sorry Cosette." Enjolras pouted.

"It's alright Enjolras." Cosette smiled. She stood from the table. "I have to go and practice for tomorrow, I'll see you in a bit." She kissed Valjean on the cheek as she left.

"Wait, where are you going?" Valjean asked.

"Marius' house." She answered quickly.

"How are you getting there?"

"Marius is in his car, waiting outside." Cosette responded with a smile, nervously looking away from Enjolras. Enjolras knew something was up.

Before he could ask though Cosette was already out the front door, and that's when it dawned on Enjolras. Marius lived with Courfeyrac after he left his Grandfathers, so if she was going to Marius', that meant she was going to Courfeyrac's!!!

[Enjolras] TRAITOR.

[Courfeyrac] Please don't murder me.

[Enjolras] You deceived me. I gave my mind blindly.

[Courfeyrac] Did you intentionally quote Phantom of the Opera then?

[Enjolras] Who is this Phantom of the Opera?

[Courfeyrac] Again, I can't tell if that is intentional or just how you text.

[Enjolras] Whatever, traitor.

Enjolras switched his phone off after that. He couldn't believe Courfeyrac could do this to him, especially now when he needed help with this skit. Oh... he had no clue what to do...  


They were half way through the speeches, Cosette was next up after Montparnasse who was doing some strange dance, to Sexy And I Know It. The girls seemed to like it anyway... Enjolras still had no clue what to do for his skit, and the only members of his team he could find were Feuilly and Grantaire. Feuilly was fanning him, as it was awfully stuffy in the theatre. Grantaire was helping Enjolras with his speech, trying to keep him calm. 

"Can we give Montparnasse a big cheer for that... amazing performance!" Their head teacher, Mabeuf smiled and the audience cheered. "Next up, please give it up for Cosette Fauchelevent." The cheers were loud for Cosette, as she stepped on the stage with her pretty smile.

Her speech was wonderful, Enjolras thought to himself proudly, but he was more curious to see her skit. Cosette grinned as she introduced her skit.

"Please give it for my little helpers and their rendition of Jingle Bell Rock!" Cosette cried as the audience cheered. 

The music started playing and there was Marius, Bahorel, Courfeyrac and Combeferre posing wearing red pvc santa outfits. Enjolras couldn't believe it as he watched his four friends perform jingle bell rock. The performed to the actual track from Mean Girls, complete with the stereo kicking.

It seemed Courfeyrac was playing Gretchen Weiners as he kicked the cardboard box stereo into the laughing crowd. Every move was perfect, and exact as the moves in the film. Even Enjolras had to laugh as they slapped their pvc covered thighs, they were incredible! How Cosette persuaded them into doing he will never know, yet he was impressed. But, he had to whisper to Feuilly about Combeferre.

"I can understand why Courfeyrac would want to do this, but why is Combeferre up there?" 

"I believe they bribed him into doing it." Feuilly grinned, wiping a tear from his eye as he watched Bahorel.

"Oh poor Combeferre." Enjolras smiled.

"I think it is safe to say, Cosette has won this!" Feuilly told Enjolras who nodded, the audience were giving 'the plastics' a standing ovation.

"I'm so proud." He whispered to Feuilly. Cosette's skit was genius, and Enjolras didn't even have one...

He speech went flawlessly, obviously, this is Enjolras! Everyone was on their feet cheering when he finished. He looked over in the wings and Cosette and her little helpers were cheering loudly. Marius and Combeferre had gotten changed, yet Bahorel and Courfeyrac were still wearing their pvc proudly. 

"I would like now show my skit..." Enjolras started nervously, when he saw someone manically waving backstage, it was Grantaire. He was pointing at himself, and mouthing, I will do it! "So please welcome... Grantaire..." Enjolras finished as the audience clapped. He quickly made his way over to Grantaire and frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"I have plan Enjolras, now if you would excuse me, I am needed on stage." Grantaire shrugged. Enjolras then noticed his t-shirt, that had the slogan 'Vote for Enjolras', written on the front.

The music started playing and again the audience cheered loudly. Enjolras wasn't a huge fan of films, yet he knew what Grantaire was doing. Grantaire was Napoleon Dynamite. It looked as though he had been practicing for a long time, all the moves were perfect. He looked amazing! Well, as amazing as you can look when you are impersonating Napoleon Dynamite. Enjolras couldn't have felt prouder to call Grantaire his friend at that moment! He didn't know how he could ever repay him! The audience laughed loudly as Grantaire was absolutely spot on! When he finished he received a standing ovation. He waved and then rushed off to the side of the stage.

"Grantaire! That was amazing, how can I ever thank you?" Enjolras pulled Grantaire into a hug, for the first time in forever.

"There is no need to thank me Enjolras." Grantaire told him seriously.

Cosette came bounding over to Enjolras and gave him a massive hug. "You were wonderful Enjolras, and Grantaire was amazing!" She smiled.

"So were you Cosette, you were so good that I am not even going to mention the fact you stole half my campaigning team!" Enjolras grinned, making Cosette giggle.

"Sorry about that brother! But you have to admit, it was worth it!" Cosette beamed.

"Oh most definitely, how did you get them to agree with it?"

"Well, Bahorel came up with the idea! He said he always wanted to be Regina George! Then Courfeyrac volunteered to be Gretchen, the Combeferre we got on our side using sneaky underhand tactics, and well Marius, I can always think of ways to persuade to Marius to do what I want!" Cosette smirked.

"Knowing Marius it is probably something to do with visiting the puppy shelter, he loves that place!" Enjolras could vividly remember all the times Marius dragged him along to volunteer at the puppy shelter. He loves those puppies...

"Marius just really loves puppies okay! His dream is to adopt one and call it Napoleon!" Cosette smiled as she thought of her boyfriend's big dream.

"That is a wonderful dream." Enjolras sighed.

"I am thinking of getting him a puppy for his birthday." Cosette whispered to Enjolras.

"Are you sure he is ready to look after a puppy?" Enjolras whispered back.

"Of course, I'm not sure why so many people believe him to be incompetent? He is one of the smartest people I know, I love him and I would trust him with my life." Cosette nodded furiously.

"Of course he's smart! I am not saying that! All I am saying is Marius doesn't really have a home at the minute..." Enjolras whispered, glancing up to check Marius wasn't listening, he was instead talking to Grantaire excitably.

"He has got a home. He lives with me." Courfeyrac appeared at Enjolras side. "And I personally would love it if you got him a puppy!" Courfeyrac grinned at Cosette who smiled.

"Oh how wonderful! If we both win Enjolras it will be a sign that I should definitely buy him a puppy!" Cosette exclaimed.

"Well then we shall wait and see." Enjolras smiled.

Marius would definitely be getting a puppy. It was a landslide victory for both Cosette and Enjolras. It was the first time twins had ever won. 

Enjolras secretly knew he owed his victory to Grantaire, without his help, Enjolras would never had won! But every time he thanked Grantaire, he would wave it off and say he was only being a friend. Enjolras kind of wished Grantaire would accept his gratitude... 

"Anyway, so I was thinking maybe we could have an under the sea theme for prom?" Cosette asked Enjolras.

"Let's just have a colour theme, red and black."

"Okay... What about a masquerade?"

"Red and black."

"Hmm... dinosaur?"

"Red and black."

"Disney!"

"Red and black!!!"

"Shut up Enjolras."


End file.
